


What if Holmes is a girl and only Watson knows that

by rycbar_910



Series: Alternative Universes [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, female!Holmes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycbar_910/pseuds/rycbar_910
Summary: an Alternative Universe where Holmes is actually a girl and she's keeping her gender a secretWatson knows itand he fancies her





	What if Holmes is a girl and only Watson knows that

歇洛克福尔摩斯，咨询侦探，常年女扮男装出入于犯罪现场。全世界只有她哥迈克罗夫特和她室友华生医生知道她是位女士。

福跟医生暧昧期，去帮苏格兰场查案子。福查看现场，医生跟在她旁边，老雷老葛站在边儿上小声聊天：  
你说华生医生是不是给啊。  
诶诶诶，这话你可不能瞎说！要是真的他得进监狱，要是假的他得告你诽谤。  
但你看他看福尔摩斯先生的眼神。  
…………  
…………  
医生一直是个好人，咱们要不包庇一下他？  
行吧。

有一次福懒得扮男装了，盘上头发穿着裙子跟医生出门压马路。医生说你不怕暴露嘛，福表示我变装技术出神入化，谁也认不出来我的本体，别人顶多以为你带了个姑娘出门。  
结果没走几条街就路遇老雷，老雷看着他俩心想，这华生医生暗恋他室友暗恋得也太明显了，他怎么找个妹子都要找个长得这么像福尔摩斯的啊。  
非常尴尬了。

四签名案。华生从弗里斯特夫人家回到贝克街的住处，杵在客厅门口不进去。陪他去给梅丽送箱子的警长进了屋，正打算把空宝箱给福和琼斯看，华生突然开口：“福尔摩斯，我打算求婚。”福坐在扶手椅里略带惊讶的抬起头，有些责备的皱着眉头。她不明白一向明事理、顾全大局的医生为什么要在这种关键时刻用他和委托人的浪漫故事来干扰案件的收尾工作。  
“华生——”  
“我打算求婚。”医生又重复了一遍。  
这次福真的有点恼了，她用最为漠不关心的语调——任何人都不应该这样回应她多年老友的婚事——说：“我还以为你已经求完婚了，我的老伙计。摩斯坦小姐真是位幸运的姑娘。”  
“向你。”华生说。  
警长、琼斯和斯茂都愣了。  
福也愣了。  
琼斯先反应过来了，他心想真是活久见啊，赫赫有名的侦探先生被他搭档求婚了，我现在是该直接把他俩拷到苏格兰场还是看在他帮了大忙的份上假装没听见？  
“福尔摩斯小姐。”华生补充了一下称呼。  
整间客厅鸦雀无声。

性转的人设大概是：头发是乌黑的，刚刚过肩那种长度，又直又软。高，瘦，平胸，扮起男人来非常方便。手指细长好看，力气比医生还大（。

以及一个突然想到的梗。血字 第一次见面的时候福说，我有时侯会陷入低沉情绪，一连几天不开口，您不要以为我是在生闷气，当我自己呆几天就好了。性转AU的话，其实是来姨妈了（屁）（“福 每个月都有那么几天不想动弹x”


End file.
